


Torture

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Cas likes to please Dean and is helping him with his deepest, darkest fantasy.Written for @spnkinkbingo on tumblr.





	Torture

Dean woke up from a short sleepless dream. It felt like he had been floating on an endless stream of bliss.

“Oh, hello, Dean.” Cas smirked, glad to see Dean coming back from his latest orgasm. Cas took a moment to admire him, studying his face. The smile that was so sincere.

“You sure that’s alright with you?” He asked him again. When Dean told him about his deepest fantasy, Cas never thought it would be this dark but he was willing to do it. For Dean.

“Please, Cas. I need it.” Dean’s voice was hoarse and he felt exhausted but seeing Cas looking at him so lovingly, it almost made his heart burst with joy.

Cas smiled back a shy smile before he let his fingertips travel up Dean’s legs, slowy nearing his aching cock. The balls alread turning violet from the rope Cas tied around it. Slowly, Cas touched Dean’s cock, making him squirm. It hurt him, he could see but Dean knows the safe word and he will be using it if need be.

He squeezed lube on the tip of Dean’s cock and slowly began to massage the slick cream around the throbbing member. His lubed fingers work magic on Dean’s dick, massaging it up and down with one hand before he slapped down on the blue balls, drawing a scream from Dean. He arched his back and panted heavily.

“You like that, Dean?” Cas paid the slid of Dean’s cock some attention, toying the slit of his tip with his lubed fingers. “Like me stretching you out?”

Dean had his eyes squeezed shut. “Oh fuck, yes! Yes, Cas!”

“Want me to stretch you out?” Cas rubbed hard against the tiny slit of Dean’s cock, his index finger trying to dig deep into the hole.

“Fuck.” Dean could feel the next wave of orgasm. “Keep doing that, Cas!” Dean bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood.

“I really wish I could have intercourse with that tiny slit of yours.” Cas said, innocently, knowing full well that it was anatomically not possible but in that moment, he really wished he could.

Cas’ clueless talk was too much for Dean. He let out an animalistic moan, the sticky cum pressing against Cas’ finger from the inside until Cas lifted his finger, letting the juice flowing out like a volcano.


End file.
